


Legati da una corda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rocciatori [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sui fratelli Walker.Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:#corda





	Legati da una corda

Legati da una corda

 

Ethan Walker guardò sotto di sé, il battito cardiaco accelerato, il vento che gli sferzava il viso; risaliva la parete di roccia, avvertendo delle fitte alle dita man mano che si aggrappava, aveva le mani coperte da degli spessi guanti.

Alzò il capo ed osservò Ron sopra di lui, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

Ron abbassò il capo e sorrise al fratello minore.

“Non avere paura, siamo legati dalla stessa corda. Puoi contare su di me” lo rassicurò.

“Se cadessi mentre sei distratto?” gemette Ethan, le iridi verde smeraldo liquide si specchiarono in quelle more del maggiore.

“Niente può distrarmi dalla sicurezza del mio fratellino” sussurrò Ron con voce seducente.


End file.
